


Don't Question It

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, implied past relationship, interpret how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately he knew he must be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Question It

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and re-posted from FF.net.

Immediately he knew that he must be dead. There was no other way to explain a dead archangel standing right in front of you. Gabriel had his hands buried in his pockets with an expression Dean had never seen on his face.

 

“Hello Dean.” He greeted with a ghost of a smile.

 

The voice snapped him out of the stupefied trance he fell into. He sprung to his feet in a flash, closing the distance between them in seconds, taking the archangel in a crushing hug. His mind was so busy taking in the feel and scent of Gabriel to mind that the gesture was not being returned. “Gabriel.” He breathed out the name in hopefully uncertainty.

 

“I missed you too, kiddo.” He patted the hunter on the back.

 

Dean pulled away with hands still gripped firmly on the shorter man’s shoulders. He searched his face and what he saw there was an ancient sadness and the kind of soul deep tiredness that only a few beings in existence could understand.

 

“You died.” He stated a bit dumbly.

 

Gabriel gave a curt nod, pulling himself out of Dean’s hold. His honey brown eyes fell somewhere on the floor off to the side. These simple actions of awkward distancing concerned Dean more than he knew how to deal with. “Yes….Lucifer killed me.”

 

The hunter swallowed thickly, throat like sandpaper. It felt as though hundred pound weights were piled on top of his chest. Hard to breath. So a broken smile split his face and while he tried to sound joking it came out self-deprecating. “So are you alive or am I dead? Because now-a-days it could go either way.”

 

“Heh. Ain’t that the truth.” The archangel shuffled about the hunter’s room, taking it in. His bed was still a mess, having woken up to the feeling of something watching him. Dirty clothes were shoved in a corner and bottles of beer were scattered across the dresser. There was definitely something off about Gabe. His flamboyant nature seemed snuffed and many centuries worth of self-assured confidence was replaced by a demure shell.  Instead of answering his question Gabriel began pacing slowly around the room, running his fingers along things as if they could see things his eyes could not.

 

Something lurched in Dean’s stomach. For a few moments he simply observed but the ‘not knowing’ crept up on him like an anxiety that built up inside, tightening the coils until they needed to snap. Which they did; he took hold of Gabriel’s arm and turned him around. “What is this, Gabe?”

 

Finally the archangel was looking at him and he was all the worse for it with being stared down so intensely by those honey eyes. He had the angel’s full attention. Something that he wasn’t sure was such a good thing to have.

 

Dean tensed and held his breath as Gabriel stepped up to him, invading his personal space- too close, too close!- and bringing his free arm up to wrap around the hunter’s neck, burying fingers in short blonde hair and leaning up so that their faces were inches apart. Warm breath ghosted over his own lips sending shivers down his spine.

 

Gabriel’s unwavering gaze held him in place and Dean could feel it when those hazel orbs slid down to inspect his lips as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Why does it matter?” It was only when Gabe’s other hand came up to stroke his jaw and cheek that he realized he had let go of him. “Dean,” the archangel breathed the name against his skin like a prayer, “why does it matter what plane of existence we’re in? The universe is going to screw us over one way or another so let’s just have this one thing. No questions.”

 

Somehow he cleared the marbles from his throat and replied in a gruff tone. “That might be a little impossible.”

 

“You stupid hunters just need to know it all don’t you?” Gabriel asked with a pained expression and annoyance singing his tone.

 

“Well,” Dean licked his lips, preparing to justify himself when the archangel closed the distance between their faces and kissed him like a drowning man. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he’d missed this. Forgot just how much he missed this and him. The guilt and some relief flooded into him, almost knocking him over. Gabriel’s normally playful kisses and growls were gone and instead he was being kissed as if the archangel were afraid he would disappear into thing air any second. And maybe he would. Maybe Dean would wake up and this was only a dream. Maybe someone or something will crash in at any second and separate them. He was right. It didn’t matter if this was real or not.

 

Gabriel pulled away, the both of them panting. “Don’t question it. Please.”

 

“Okay.” The hunter said softly. “I won’t.” And he leaned in to kiss Gabriel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews worshiped, critiques appreciated. Bookmarks hugged. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
